


The Four Cavaliers of Jealousy

by tandromeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tandromeda/pseuds/tandromeda
Summary: "Damn! How many ex's someone can fit in a room?" Alex whispering-yell trough they phone call. Kara is late for the party, a gigant alien have to came today of all days, so she's late but no too late, but still the only one left to show up."What? Alex? What do you mean?" Kara recall Lenas saying something about invited some people over besides the superfriends, but Kara don't give much tough about it, is her party and her home so Lena's allowed to invited who's she want."Oh, you about to find out." Her sister shrugged it off, Alex is have fun with something and she can't point out exactly.aka Kara is a little bit jealous of Lena's ex (the ones she meet at least).
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. The Charmer One

Kara knows a lot of things about her best friend. Like, Lena is the most kind person that had crossed her life, she's just so committed to make the world a better place and help everyone, always doing the best she can without asking questions, without judgment. Lena is so talent, incredible smart, a truly fucking science genius, smartest than Querl Dox and he is an fucking 12th-level intellect. Plus, Lena has a great heart, she's so forgiveful, the most selfless person that Kara haved meet.

But above all the incredible things that Lena can do and be, Kara knows Lena is super attractive, gorgeous, beautiful, like the MOST good-looking-sexy-person in the entire multiverse - that's no debate about it -, she's just breathtaking and that's a lot come of a kriptonian. So it's no surprise at all how many ex's Lena have.

"Damn! How many ex's someone can fit in a room?" Alex whispering-yell trough they phone call. Kara is late for the party, a giant alien have to came today of all days, so she's late but no too late, but still the only one left to show up.

"What? Alex? What do you mean?" Kara recall Lenas saying something about invited some people over besides the superfriends, but Kara don't give much tough about it, is her party and her home so Lena's allowed to invited who's she want.

"Oh, you about to find out." Her sister shrugged it off, Alex is have fun with something and she can't point out exactly.

"Alex..."

"Hurry up, sis. Lena is already tipsy, so she needs her _superhero_ to calm her down a little bit." The statement make Kara hurry a little bit, Alex listen something fallen in the background for sure and her sister cursed with herself.

"I'm almost there and look out her for me, please, Alex. You know how grumpy she becomes during her hangovers."

"Are you serious? I'm not gonna walking there and tell the birthday girl to slow down. She's in her friendly-Luthor-mode and I bit little scared when she's too nice. Besides her friend it's give me this look, maybe i'll get some tonight."

"Alex! Oh my god, you didn't-."

"She's come over. Bye, Kara."

___

Kara arrived five minutes later, but Lena's didn't mind, she never do. She's hugged Kara like always, tight and soft, but with a little more of hands circulling Kara's back while the blonde murmuring some nice and sweet things for her, she's the birthday girl after at all. Lena dragging her around, introducing some unknow people and obviously directing Kara to the food. Lena's, sweet Lena, pick up all her favourites, like this is Kara's birthday and no hers, but she don't complain, they're best friends so they like a bunch of same foods.

BUT Alex is right. How many ex's Lena could fit in her living room? No that's she _need_ some explanation. It's just a little weird to have all of your ex's invited do you birthday, _right?!_ Kara wouldn't know the answer, the only ex who still talk to her is living on the other side of the globe, happilly enjoy her time in the philippine alps. She's happy for Lucy, obvious, but she really don't think that invited her for her next birthday is the right thing do to, she's no really dating right now, but invited over her ex seems a little bit too much. _Right?!_

Lena don't think this for what Kara can see. Her living and dinner room is full of people, Kara friends, Lena friends, they friends, Mrs. Danvers and all of Lena ex's - the ones the Kara know about at least.

Four ex's. The four cavaliers who were all jealous who had consumed her for years, the envious feeling that are running through every nerve in her body making her nauseous. It's not the first time that Kara's meeting they. She met every single one of them in some point of her relationship with Lena.

The first cavalier that crossed her path was Jack, **The Charmer One.**

Him and his british accent, that Kara think is a little too much sometimes - no necessary at all but she can see the appeal. The man is beautiful, always smelling way too good for her liking. Talking to Kara like some old friend whom she don't see at ages. His smile too bright for her kryptonian vision. Besides, she can't pin point one single flaw on his dark suit across the table on this fine restaurant that they're have dinner right now, by they she means Jack, Lena and her - the third wheel.

He and Lena talk about they past together, all the projects they invented and the times they spent on some garage build an start up, the first company Lena has, according with they story. But besides this his don't make Kara feels left out, always trying to including her in they conversations, looking genuinely interested in her investigative articles at Catco but the talk always end up with Lena recalling they shared memories of a time when her evil brother was sane and the best sibling she could ask for.

Him was a nice guy, with knowledge beyond what Kara expect, he and Lena seems like a perfect match. Same taste for wine and food, same field in they career and obviously same care for each other. The way they talk and dancing around, as if they always knew the next step to be taken makes Kara wonder about they relationship and it certainly makes her feel a twinge in her heart... So Kara really can't understand why the two breakup and she isn't about to ask that in the middle of they dinner. Should probably sound to awkward to ask that, _right?!_

So the first time she met Jack, things happened just like that. He was completely charming and friendly man, bringing her a feeling that she couldn't quite pinpoint the reason, but certainly his presence bothered her whenever she observed the way Lena looked at him and the way he caressed the white skin of on the hand of her best friend on the table. Lena, Kara observes, felt comfortable enough to let him touch her, even if so naively.

But her curiosity as a reporter cannot be contained much more. Right after the two said goodbye to Jack at the restaurant door and found themselves properly seated on the leather seat of Lena's Rolls-Royce, she asked the question she was curious to know since the first time she saw the way Jack managed to get sincere smiles of Lena, as Kara thought that only she was able to do until that moment.

"Lena..." Kara took a deep breath, waiting for her friend to look in her direction, with the green eyes she loved so much.

"Yes, Kara..." The black-haired woman replied back as she took off her heels to put on the pair of comfortable shoes she always left in the car

"Why did you and Jack breakup?" Kara suddenly muttered shyly, while Lena looked at her curiously, before taking a deep breath and answering it.

"What do you mean, darling?" Lena smiled, as she always smiled at Kara and that smile had nothing like the smiles she gave other people, even Jack, there was always more sincerity in the fragility behind the tired smile at the end of the day than the huge smiles at conference tables and restaurants.

"You two... seems like the perfect couple, y'a know? The way he looks at you, the way you seem to be able to read each other's thoughts before they even need to be vocalized. I don't know, you just seem perfectly suited to each other."

"You right, Kara. We are made perfectly to suited each other, taught to behave as expected, to think and act like people with our money are expected to act. Always polished and restrained. Don't get me wrong, Jack is a nice guy, my best friend for many, many years and someone I can count on, who knows my family's dark history and yet he stayed by my side after at all."

"But?" Kara's know the are some reason behind the longing gaze of the green eyes at the city through the car window.

"But that's it, we were made to complement each other, there was never a choice with Jack, everything was always perfect and expected. There was never love, passion, there was never doubt, there was never questioning and despite the comfort, this was not how I imagined myself spending the rest of my life, living something that was planned long before me. It was just fake, darling." Lena smile in her direction, grabbing Kara hands and squeezing to trying reinforced her words.

Even after Lena's sincere response, something still bothered Kara when the british guy came to visit the Luthor in National City and Lena changed the plans the two of them had made for that night. Lena always invited her to join the two, but Kara was not able to accept it, she always felt herself meddling between the two. And her nights were always surrounded by gray when Jack was in town and Kara preferred to patrol the city to try to stop listening to the way that Lena's heart would sometimes quicken in the presence of her charming ex.

And even so Jack are a nice guy, too nice for her taste and so seeing him now in front of her did something on inside to twist and she need take a deep breath to not lose control of her strength and end up crushing his fragile fingers wrapped in yours in a handshake.

"Hey, Kara, nice to see you again."

"Jack, likewise. How you doing? I tought you're back in London."

"I was, but I can denied nothing to Lena, so when she calls invited me for her birthday I just bought the ticket and tell her I'll be here." He smile, the damn charm smile that make Kara feels infuriate just for the sight of it.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, sometimes is hard to denied Lena something."

"Sometimes? More like always." Alex's voice came from behind him making her startle. Kara gave her a questioning look and Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Kara. Lena have this power over everyone." Sam then completed. The L-Corp's CFO was accompanying her sister, in fact the two were with their arms linked. Was Sam the friend who was "give this look" to her sister? Interesting.

"Sam!" Kara hugged the brunette, she hadn't seen her in a few weeks. Between Ruby's training and her quick lunches at Lena's office, Sam was a figure she hadn't seen in a long time, so it was obvious that she would be here, at her ex and boss's birthday party.

"She's obviously don't have this power over me." Alex immediately tried to defend herself and correct Sam's statement. Making Kara look even more outraged.

"Of course, Alex,she don't love you. Not in the way..." Oh, c'mon, Kara didn't need that anymore to torment her today.


	2. The Best-Friend One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

Have a best friend was something Kara had never thought much about. Well, of course she wish that she could've someone to talk about anything and everything - beside Alex, her overprotective sister. But being a refugee alien of a dead planet didn't much room left for this type of concern, blend in was always her priority.

She spent most of her time in her teenagers years trying to controled her powers, missing Krypton and learning how to look like a human. So, make friends was left aside in her life until the moment she move to National City.

Kara knew she is a pleasant person to have around, her shine mood and smiles always make everyplace brighter in the instant she walks in. But social skills are not one of her superpowers, after all. She had some friends at work, the employees of all her favorites restaurants are some type of friends to her, they make her food so of course they're Kara's friends. But nothing to closer, no one close enough to own the best friend position. So the plan of have a best friend never came in the picture until the day she meets the famous _Lena Luthor_.

Lena was everything Kara hopes for and nothing like the things people assumed about her. So, her admiration and friendship with the CEO growth on a fast pace, like nothing before in her life. _Lena completes Kara in ways that the blonde doesn't knew she needs._ _Lena are everything Kara wasn't_ and that's made they friendship so unique to the kryptonian.

They lunch dates, they games nights, they best-friends-wednesday-night-dinners or sunday-walking-in-the-park are precious things the Kara had hold tight since the beginning of they relantioship. _Lena is Kara best friend,_ the blonde haven't questioned this fact until the day that Kara had meet Samantha Arias.

It was a lunch time, like so many others. Kara brought takeout and hurry up to L-Corp to have her sacred moment of her day with Lena. Jess was out sight when the blonde walk out the elevator. A little out place, Kara thought. Jess always eats her lunch on her desk, never leaving her position even when she could to. 

Kara walk direct to the door of Lena's office, don't bothering to knock, Lena was expect her after all. So she haved walked in on Sam caressing Lena face while the CEO has one of her hands, at that point, in some misterious and gorgeous woman's thigh. The scene caught Kara on surprise, she almost crash the paper bag on her attempt to surpress her wrath.

The brief moment when her eyes had shine with her super laser vision, a reflex gesture, caught Lena's attention. So her friend step away from the hand on her face to stand up, walking to Kara direction with little scandal or embarasssment.

"There you are." She embrace Kara that barely respond to they regularly meeting hug, if Lena notice her strange behavior shes didn't comment. "I like to introduce you to someone, come in."

Kara walked in further on Lena's office, avoid looking at the third woman in the room. She really don't know how hide her emotions , she is a expressive person, and right now she wanna grab the intruder and throw her from the Lena's balcony, not her best hero thought. But her lunch with Lena are their moment, just the two of them enjoying food and good company, talking about nothing and everything, to best friend basics.

"Is Jess sick? She isn't at her desk." Kara asks fidgeting with her glasses on reflex, while her other hand almost crash the paper bag with they food again when Lena's hand touch the base of her back to give the comfort that Lena knows she needs, Lena always know when support her.

"Don't be silly, darling. She'll be right back, she just got pick something for me. Let's seat." Lena point to the white couch. _Their white couch,_ Kara though in her childish stubbornness.

The blonde seats on the left side, keep as much distance as possible between her and the mysterious-gorgeuos woman who kept looking at her with a burning look, almost swallowing the reporter.

"I bring italian this time, hope you in the mood to some pasta." Kara says after Lena seats between her and whatever this other woman is, who had the audacity and liberty to caress Lena's porcelain skin, skin now resting discreetly against her arm, making Kara's chest blow with warmness.

The couch, although spacious, did not leave much space for the three of them to sit without touching. And Kara celebrated internally when she realized that Lena preferred to stay close to her than the other woman.

"I'm always in the mood for pasta, don't be ridiculous." Lena smiled in the blonde's direction, making Kara smile back with the special smile she had just for Lena. Forgetting for a few seconds the discomfort that had recently taken over her chest. "Kara, I would like to introduce you to my new CFO and friend from Metropolis, Samantha Arias."

_Why Lena is touching her again? That's really not need._ Kara are furious with this woman and her privilege to have Lena touching her so careless and so fucking much, too much at Kara's opinion.

"Sam, this is Kara." The beautiful woman smile at her direction extending a hand, that Kara accepted with a little hesitation. Sam had a strangely tight grip for an average human but Kara let it slipt when Samantha smirked at her.

" _Oh._ Oh, of course. It's a pleasure finally give a face to the name. Lena have told me incredible things about you, and coming from her you should know the my expectations are I little high." And she smile bright and with a affection that Kara haven't seen anyone directed at Lena before, anyone besides her, of course.

_How white a human's teeth can be? Seriously?!_

"She told?" _How Samantha knew who she was while Kara had never heard of the owner of the inquisitive brown eyes in question?_ Kara never forgot a name, especially one pronounced by Lena.

"Of course, Kara that's are _best friends_ do, they tell each other everything..." Whatever Sam said after this words come mute to Kara's ears, even when she could listen a feather touch the ground on any day.

Sam was, _is_ , a nice person. One of the best one Kara had meet, but that day on particular had make Kara sick. She couldn't eat dinner properly that night or breakfast in the morning next, a big red flag to someone who could eating two times her weight in a day, but she choose to ignore the bitter feeling.

Kara left shortly after, inventing some emergency at CatCo to get out of the crowded room. The interactions, touch and smiles exchange between Lena and Sam were make the blonde suffocated on her own breath. A sensation close to what she had felt in the years she spent alone in the Phantom Zone.

The days dragged by, with Kara always finding a reason to cancel her meetings with Lena, who being the wonderful person she is, understood perfectly and never complained about the number of times Kara had canceled seeing her in the past few weeks.

But late friday nights, after games night, were always impossible to avoid. This time the meeting of friends took place at Kara's loft and Lena was always there to help her fix things after everyone left and that was when the dark haired woman finally reached her breaking point.

After a night where Kara avoided any intimate contact with her - there was no prolonged touchs of hands or cuddles on the couch while they discuss some silly subject, the cuddles are Lena's favorites. Lena needed to know what happened, Kara owes her some explanation to her sudden ghosting.

"Kara." The blonde ignored her, because Lena's tone of voice made it clear what was ahead on this conversation. "Kara, stop it!"

"What?"

_Nice Kara, playing dumb with your genius best friend. Not best friend! Good friend? Nice friend? Second best friend? Argh, she really don't know what they anymore._

"Darling, what is bothering you?" The sweet tone sliding of Lena's red lips was impossible to resist but she needed to at least buy time to try to formulate her thoughts about what was clutching her chest for weeks.

"I'm not following..." She avoid looking on the most perfect green on Earth, the shades of green and blueish-green of Lena's eyes. But the CEO dropped the pizza boxes on the kitchen counter before crossing the space that separated them and placing her hand on Kara's chin, making the blonde look at her direction.

_Lena's eyes were Kara's favorites and it was completely unfair the way they made her melt like ice on hot asphalt._

"Comm'on, darling. That's something bothering you for days. You barely answer my texts, you had cancel luch with me twice this week, you didn't call me the other night that I was out to have dinner with Sam and you always calls me when I came home after a meeting. What I have done? Please, just tell me so I can fix it." Lena caress her cheek seeking give Kara the confort need to her to confess what going on.

"It's not you... You didn't do anything, Lee." Kara answer after long seconds with Lena's eyes looking at her with so much worry, affection, an a little bit of... love?

"No? So care to explain why you're avoiding me?" Before the blonde could interrupt her Lena continues. "Don't try deny it. I know you, Kara and something is clearing pushing you away from me."

With each word Lena said her voice got a little choked and her eyes become watering. So Kara hold both her warm hands on Lena's cold ones, preventing the CEO from moving away.

"No, Lee. Don't cry! It's not my intention to ignore you, even less make you cry. You're to beautiful and smart to cry beacuse of silly-dumb-insecure me."

"So tell me, Kara. Why you're so distance? You know you can tell me everything, I know how to keep a secret, peharps I'm really the trustworthy best friend, cause you're the beautiful one." Lena was now engulfed on Kara strong arms, one a reassuring hug.

"Argh, is this!"

"This what?" Lena tried to step way to look at Kara but the blonde keep her against her chest, stroking dark hair before taking the courage to confess what had been tormenting her on the past weeks.

"I'm no longer your bestfriend, peharps I thought that I was but I'm really not, so you should stop saying that!"

"WHAT?" Lena yelped, actually _scream_ and tried to escape from the embrance but Kara keep her firm on her arms, she couldn't lood at Lena right know. She could listening the way her heart at beating out loud, so loud with her own. "Kara- I'm don't get it. You don't wanna be friends with me anymore? It's this, youre trying to gaslighting me this entire month until I pulled out?"

"No, of course I wanna be your friend, I'm just do not are YOUR BEST friend at all. I'm always thought that I was, you know?! Everything point to this, you're have said this yourself but -"

Even in the suffocating hug Lena managed to lift a hand up to the blonde's jaw, making Kara look down in his direction, before asking with the greatest care. Green drowning blue.

"But what, Kara?"

"But than Sam came in the picture and crash all that I thought that I knew about our friendship.. She is smart, kind, funny, mature, gorgeous and everything in the package, so I understand that you're choose her over me. I just don't know where this left me... I'm like, your "good friend" now? Second best?"

Kara's voice sounded like a helpless child's confession, even though her eyes were locked on Lena's, the breaths almost mixing, making Kara dizzy.

"No, no, Kara! What we have is special, different, you know that right? You feels that too, darling." Lena's other hand was on the blonde's chest, under her sweater, where the symbol of the House of El should rest. "I can seen in yours eyes and feel in your touch. _So please, don't thing less of our conection, of us, please_."

"Yeah?" She hugged lena tighter, feeling the brunette melt to her body, fitting together like a puzzle. Like only Lena could.

"Yeah, darling. And you're my best friend, Sam was just messing with you. Of course we're close, and maybe she knows things that you won't, but it's because we know each other since college and have some baggage together, but we nothing like this. There's no one that could replace you, darling. You're my best bestfriend of all the times."

"Okay, I'm feeling stupid right now... But you promise? You'll stay with me?" Kara said before leaving a kiss on Lena's temple, pulling away in advance so she could look in the direction of the brunette and present her with the smile that the reporter had especially for her.

"Always."

"But someone sound like have a crush on my new CFO..." Lena smirked.

"What? Me? Pff, no! Of course not!" The blonde was red with embarrassment, nervously fiddling with her glasses, just as Lena wanted.

"Oh yeah?! So Sam isn't smart, funny, gorgeous to you?"

_Damn, Luthor and her perfect, brilliant smirk, argh._

"It's not like that, at all! You have to believe me, Lee!" Lena went back to the pizza boxes on the counter while Kara almost had a syncope in the middle of her living room.

"Darling, it's okay. You're not wrong, she is. I couldn't dated someone less than gorgeous and intelligent, I have a reputation to mainting."

_WHAT? Lena and Sam had dated? They had kissed, and hug and had se- sex! Oh, Rao, why this punishment for?!_

So yes, Samantha is a nice person, perhaps some of Kara's friends and maybe soon to be sister in law if the way Alex keep looking at the brunette isn't anything to go by.

"Kara, darling.." Lena was beautiful and comfortable, without her usual heels and Kara loved to see her best friend that way, surrounded by people who had the pleasure of know the Luthor in that way.

"Yes, birthday girl?"

"Come with me, I need you to face Veronica and make small talk, she's seems really interested in you on our previous encounters. Please, do this for me?"

Lena held out her hand, which Kara accepted without a second thought, even though she couldn't stand Veronica and her spacious personality.

"Okay." _What I wouldn't do for you, Lee?!_

_"Have I told you that you're my favorite? Cause, Kara, you are."_

And this smile, this perfect smile that Lena gives her so often for no reason it's everything that Kara needs to feels like a super without a cape. Lena is what make her alive and radiantly happy, Lena it's her sun and Kara will always rotate on her orbit.


End file.
